


Minuit

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [50]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Revisiting this pairing because it gives me so many feels. Omar and Ned reunite on a new year's eve.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: midnight.
Relationships: Omar Sharif/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Minuit

This year's been extremely long and difficult. I can't wait for it to be over. I'd worked like a dog, moving from script to script, bridge game to bridge game, hotel room to hotel room. Faten's gone, doing her own projects, I've seen very little of her and our boy. 

I haven't seen Ned either. Not since those two weeks in May. I will probably never see him again. My heart aches at the thought of his smile, his lovely blue eyes, the softness which filled them whenever he looked at me. I miss our long conversations, that instant understanding that we shared.

It's almost midnight, just a few more minutes and this year will be over. I head into the park, as far as possible from the half-drunk people gathering in the streets, waiting to begin countdown. If Peter'd been here we'd probably be leading that countdown. But he's not and without him I have no desire to party.

I park myself on the least snow-covered bench and fish out the photo I carry everywhere I go. It's a gift from Ned, one he'd given me the first time we met, a picture of him in Aqaba, strolling, at ease, a slightly surprised smile on his face. I'd give anything to see that smile in person just one more time.

"ARE YOU READY TO START COUNTING?!" Someone screams in the distance. I carefully put the photo back in my pocket, readying myself to leave. Somewhere behind me a crow cries and takes flight, startled. I quickly turn around to see what frightened it and find myself frozen to the spot.

There's mist behind me, white and fluffy like cotton candy, swirling madly. The mist curls in on itself and hurls to the ground, instantly dissipating, leaving only a trembling, coughing shape. The shape of a man.

As the distant crowds cheer for a new year Ned Lawrence staggers to his feet and looks around with wide eyes. Finally he notices me.

"Omar?!" He gasps. "Omar, is that really you?"

"Ned!" I capture him in my arms and he melts against me, his shaking knees barely keeping him upright.

"I thought I would never see you again!" His hands run over my cheeks, my shoulders, my arms, his movements quick and desperate.

"It's alright, I'm here, you're here." I hold onto him with equal desperation. "And you're freezing. Come, let me take you home."

"I'm retiring this year." Ned's fingers card slowly through my hair. We're in bed, tired but too excited to sleep. He feels delightfully warm and soft and _real_ in my arms.

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know, Omar and, to be frank, I'm terrified. I've lived a very regimented life for the past years, I don't know if I can handle being a civilian again."

"I understand." 

"I don't want to be alone." He whispers.

"Don't go back." I hear myself saying the words I'd fantasised about more times than I care to admit. "Stay with me. Please."

Ned doesn't answer but there are stars in his eyes.


End file.
